vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tian
Summary Tian was the strongest warrior of the Ancient Gods, the leader of the new Gods and the creator of the human race. He was also responsible for completely wiping out the Ancient Gods after they betrayed him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Tian, real name is Hei Long ("Black Dragon") Origin: Feng Shen Ji Gender: Male Age: Over a hundred thousand years old Classification: Ancient God, Master of the Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Ancient Gods do not age), can suppress everything in his vicinity with a forcefield aura, can generate barriers, can fly/levitate by surrounding himself in energy, Elemental Manipulation with the twin dragons on his back (One can breathe fire, the other can swallow light), can summon/materialize his spear, skilled with spear and in hand-to-hand, can attack with dark lighting strikes, when he goes serious his berserk level/killing intent rises and the attack power along with his stats increase dramatically, Soul Manipulation (can force souls out of their bodies and replace them), Power Nullification (Monochrome is defined as suppressing any forces it encounters), Statistics Reduction (Monochrome reduces all physical attributes by half) Resistance to Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Even when his power was suppressed by a mantra to one tenth of his power, he claimed that he would be able to defeat all the gods and dark ones, Wu Geng and Zi Yu.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Pulled Qiongxiong in two) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: '''At least '''Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman (Fought Ah Gou for 12 hours straight and showed no signs of fatigue) Range: Extended melee range; dozens of meters with Monochrome or shockwaves Standard Equipment: Blood Spear (His powerful divine weapon) which attack power is much stronger than even that of Tian Wu's Great ThunderClap Intelligence: Adept fighter; also very experienced given his age Weaknesses: Cutting off one of the dragons on his back can weaken him Notable Attacks/Techniques Divine Power: Monochrome: Divine Power is the innate power of the Gods, which takes shape differently depending on the individual. It's divided into eight different categories, each with their own strengths and abilities. Monochrome is the power to suppress the life force and power of everything close to the user, draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, earning the power its name. If left rampant, the power will twist and ravage everything in the area of effect, but when controlled, the user can concentrate on what he wants to suppress. *'Monochromatic Wall:' Tian concentrates his Divine Power into a barrier to block an enemy attack. *'White Wall:' White Wall is essentially Monochrome, but in the shape of a large white spherical barrier with a white light inside it. It is so powerful that drains the vitality of living things, can make his opponent blind and can cause massive internal damage as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manhua Characters Category:Feng Shen Ji Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spear Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7